jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kcdude500
Wow Wow. Alot of work in a short amount of time. Do you happen to know the translation for Precursor-English? I found it out and I'll have to find out where Precursor letters show up and what they translate into. For instance, on Erol's left shoulder, the letters translate into "COMMANDER". No joke. Then there's Power Cells and Scout Flies. What are you going to try to focus on? Welcome back It's good to have you back on the Wiki, I hope you do as much for it as you have before.Jakraziel 19:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) To Do I think my next objective is to expand all the short pages into longer pages and add a lot of new articles. I'm going to look for images for articles that yet have none. The Precursor language is pretty neat, maybe we should open up a Precursor language page that will translate some words in Precursor language.Kcdude500 21:24, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Help I was wondering if you guys had any Sly Cooper knowledge so you could help me expand my-soon-to-be wiki, because I'm like the only one there.Kcdude500 21:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Admin As you said you were hoping to adopt this wiki and due to your huge previous contributions I'd be happy to offer you admin privileges. The only downside is that as one of the people who chooses the user of the month you could not become one.Jakraziel 00:13, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Alright Alright, I'm down with that. Admin You are an admin congratulations.Jakraziel 00:32, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Thankyou! Thankyou, Jakraziel I will make like over a 100 articles again, this will take a lot of work though so see you around!Kcdude500 00:58, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Kcdude500, just wanted to say you are doing a fantastic job around here and making this place look awesome. Keep up the good work. You really deserve to be userof the month. -Patriot93 Forbidden jungle I'd just like to point out that the image in this article you created does appear to be from geyser rock rather then the jungle, could you find another image?Jakraziel 19:49, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Done. I found two images in fact for the Jungle scenary. I've also expanded the content of the article. Still need to do some clean-up though.--Eguls 07:29, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I'm Back Hey guys I've been gone for a while because my computer caught a virus, but I'm back now! Glad to hear that. Not the virus part, but the back part.--Eguls 06:17, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Something that needs sorting. Talk:Haven City this needs fixing but we should keep as many of the pics as possible.Jakraziel 13:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Greetings Hello I am Morgan Jackson. I dont think that we have met before. But I have heard that you are one of the first people on this wiki. It is an Honor meeting you. If you have any problems, just let me know. --Morgan84 22:27, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Finally Done!! Hey I just uploaded all of my KG Death bot Pictures!! I edited them on paint, but I finally got done. At Least We have a few good Pics of KG now! Peace at least!!!--Morgan84 01:07, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Interesting Your return, I'm looking forward. Too bad my Internet is still dead *Sigh* Oh I should ask (I'm Tim H) do you got any skills with Infoboxes? Perhaps you got the Jak II or 3 Guide? We need new infoboxes, and I'm busy with a project involving scanned pics from the guides, which I then copy, mod it with Paint and then upload. That way we can get all the pictures for everything. -- 11:35, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Add me on MSN (tvh92@live.nl) perhaps we could discuss stuff for the future Wikia? --Tim H 22:23, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I'm still waiting.. And the Flut Flut made me go Wut Wut? --Tim H 22:44, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Whats the Rush? Do we have a Time Limit or somthing? Cause if we do let me know.--Morgan84 22:46, 25 March 2009 (UTC) -_-, Odd, perhaps it's due to the fact you got Aim? I dunno. --Tim H 23:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Wanted Pages I did almost everything, leaving the boring ones that belong to your Cast Article for you ;) Its just names that need a redirect to the official wikipedia site, if it exists. --Tim H 19:17, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Freedom League Program Recently me and a few other users (whose names should not be mentioned) were disscussing today about creating a interactive program called "Freedom League Program". In this program, the user would start off at a low rank aka a "FL Guard". The more edits he makes, the higher rank he would get. I have posted the "Rank System" Below. Anyway this system would allow users to show off their rank. Also we could create a page JUST FOR PEOPLE who want to be in this program. On this page, All users who have signed up for this program can talk to one another and do fun stuff. With Higher ranks come higher privilages. I will show you all that below. Anyway I know this would be a lot of work, but it would be very worth it. I have asked Jakrazial to consider it and if we get most of the Admins vote if they want it, it will be up and running! On my user page, I will post a poll if you want this program running or not. Anyway plese enjoy the chart below. Edits Rank Privilages and Awards. 50 edits = FL Guard = Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Bronze Badge 500 edits = FL Captian = Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Silver Badge 1500 edits FL General=Name on "Freedom League Program" Page + Gold Badge+ Special Edits --Morgan84 04:09, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Friends Dax here. Well, it's very easy. We both agree on being Friends. Done. Just put it on your Main Page and on the SiteNotice, for a week. I'll do it for ours monday, or perhaps Jakraziel can do it earlier. -- 19:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Admin concerns I didnt know that admins can remove other admins. --Tannerv95 21:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) We can't we appeal to a Higher Power, namely central wikia. Jakraziel 21:59, 12 August 2009 (UTC) We can remove Administrator and Rollback status. Not bureaucrat. Either case, KcDude500 shouldn't be considered an admin anymore. --Tim H 22:00, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks.--Tannerv95 22:19, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome back.. Tannerv95 23:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hope you hang around for a bit.Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 23:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to stay.............? Tannerv95 02:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll try. KcDuDe5o0 21:07, June 13, 2010 (UTC)